You Only Think You Know Me
by Renee-chan
Summary: The wry smile he got in response to that made Elder McKinley smile, too - Elder Thomas always did have that effect on people and he knew his mission companion far too well to believe the nonchalant response. The smaller man snorted softly and said, "If you're asking if I know what a bitch you can be after a bad Hell Dream... oh, trust me, Elder, I'm well aware."


**Fandom:** The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Characters:** Elder McKinley, Elder Thomas, Elder Kevin Price  
**Additional Tags:** Extended Scene, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Snippets, Companions, friends know who we are and love us anyway  
**Word Count:** 501  
**  
Summary: ** The wry smile he got in response to that made Elder McKinley smile, too - Elder Thomas always did have that effect on people and he knew his mission companion far too well to believe the nonchalant response. The smaller man snorted softly and said, "If you're asking if I know what a bitch you can be after a bad Hell Dream... oh, trust me, Elder, I'm well aware."

_**February 1, 2013:**_ ...been a while, hasn't it? I wrote my first story for this fandom almost 2 years ago, now, and I had all these wonderful plans to write many, many more... and then didn't. Well, I've just scene the musical again - twice in one week, no less - and the second time from an actual seat in the theatre, not a SRO spot. And I'm already missing Broadway's original and wonderful Elder McKinley pretty hardcore... and he's only been gone for a few days. He's left behind some awfully large shoes to fill and I wish his replacement much luck - he'll need it. Anyway, part of how I've been dealing with missing him is revisiting all my old unfinished BoM fanfic and starting a bunch of new ones. This ficlet was originally a scene from a much larger fic that didn't really work and eventually transmuted into some of the latter scenes in "Turn it Off." However, I still love this original snippet of a scene and thought it bore revisiting.

Mainly... well... I think I really wanted an excuse for someone to call Elder McKinley a bitch... just so he can own it. ^_^ Because, let's face it, there are spots in the show when dear Elder McKinley really _is_ a bitch... and I beyond love it. ^_^

Also, I miss that one line from previews... "Was _I_ in it?" ^_^

* * *

**You Only Think You Know Me**  
by _Renee-chan_

"But, hey, I've decided to stay!"

As the other Elders cheered wildly around Elder Price, Elder McKinley kept his sneer strictly internal. Elder Price blossomed and preened under the praise, stood a little straighter, smiled a little wider... he almost twinkled. Elder McKinley once again reevaluated his opinion of the other Elder back to the one he'd had when Elder Price had first walked into the Ugandan mission house. _Not having gay thoughts, my __**ass**__, Kevin Price. If you don't play for my team, then I'm a monkey's uncle._

Elder McKinley couldn't stand letting that go on for a moment more. It was almost sickening. Elder Price was the one who'd _caused_ this mess and now he wanted praise for "fixing" it? As though he'd realized how he was needed and decided to sacrifice his own needs for theirs with no thought to a possible reward or punishment? Yeah, right. He'd be damned if he let Elder Price get away with it for one second longer than he had to - the younger missionary had gotten away with far much for far too long. Elder McKinley saw through it, and if he had his say... so would everyone else.

Elder McKinley smiled - sneered, really - and though the catty tone in his own voice made him internally cringe, he still milked it to its utmost as he knowingly said, "Oooooh. _You_ had the Spooky Hell Dream, didn't you?" And when Elder Price turned horrified eyes towards him - "Caught!" scrawled across them in bold print - he couldn't resist one last jab. Sidling closer, he laid a hand on Elder Price's shoulder and batted his eyelashes at the taller man, "Was _I_ in it?"

He was just starting to enjoy the flustered look on Elder Price's face when the arrival of Elder Cunningham provided a bigger distraction than he cared to fight with. Elder Price threw one more scared look over his shoulder at Elder McKinley before bolting to his companion's side. Ryan just smiled. Out of the frying pan and into the fire if the look on Elder Cunningham's face was any judge.

Elder Thomas walked up next to him, nudged him with his shoulder, "Elder McKinley...?"

With a soft sigh, Ryan patted his companion's shoulder, "Nothing, Elder Thomas. Just... you know how I can be when I don't sleep well."

The wry smile he got in response to that made Elder McKinley smile, too - Elder Thomas always did have that effect on people and he knew his mission companion far too well to believe the nonchalant response. The smaller man snorted softly and said, "If you're asking if I know what a bitch you can be after a bad Hell Dream... oh, trust me, Elder, I'm well aware."

Elder McKinley gave his companion a look of wide-eyed innocence, complete with fluttered eyelashes, "Who _me_?"

Elder Thomas laughed and gave Elder McKinley a small shove, 'Yes, _you_. Although, if you ask me, Elder Price deserves it. So, as far as I'm concerned... Sic 'im."


End file.
